Double Drive Episode 02
The second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta meets the green hero, Yoku Albatrosa. Summary Yoku is wandering alone in the Spirits World, confused about where he is and how he got there. Meanwhile, Shunta winds up with sand in his mouth, and is complaining about the lack of conveniences from his world. He learns that not only does Spirits World lack convenience stores and buses, but it doesn't even have much drinking water. What was once like a beautiful oasis is becoming ruin, due to the threat of the Evil God-King. When Shunta's group encounters Yoku, Shunta immediately questions him, assuming him to be a battler of darkness. Eto intervenes, knowing that Yoku is actually a chosen hero, and welcoming him to Spirits World. In another part of the world, the Red Knight Kabuto, another battler of darkness, learns of Inui's defeat. In his quest for fame, he decides to be the next to challenge the chosen heroes. Eto attempts to convince Yoku to join them in saving Spirits World. Yoku isn't interested, though. He just wants to go back to his home of Balgard. Hearing that Yoku came from another world, Shunta is impressed, and hopes for a battle with him. He boasts about how he's a champion player in his world. Yoku is shocked that there is a world where Battle Spirits is treated as a game. In his world, countries face each other in Battle Spirits with their dignity on the line. it's also normal for real spirits to come out during battle. Shunta is of course angry at Yoku for looking down on him and his world's version of Battle Spirits. He starts to mock Yoku, hoping to get him to agree to battle him. Eto interrupts the fight of the two, saying that the heroes shouldn't be fighting one another. They must fight to save Spirits World. Otherwise, all worlds linked to Battle Spirits will be effected negatively, and might even be lost forever. Of course, that includes Earth and Balgard. Then, Kabuto arrives, claiming the 12 God-Kings for himself. He wants to battle Shunta, but Yoku steps in, wanting to show how his noble family battles. Ultimatey, when Yoku summons The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix, he's able to turn the battle around and win, thanks to its Soar effect which lets it keep refreshing. Shunta is very impressed by Yoku's battling. Now, he wants to be friends. Yoku, however, is annoyed by how over-affectionate Shunta is being. In a certain village, a battle is occurring. The winner is another battler of darkness, Tatsumi, who is after the 12 God-Kings. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Spirits are discussed, including how core can raise their level. Matches Yoku vs. Kabuto Turn 1 (Yoku): -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core is added from the void onto it. Turn 2 (Kabuto): -Kabuto summons two Ashigaru Raptor. -Kabuto attacks with Ashigaru Raptor. Yoku blocks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. Ashigaru Raptor is destroyed. -Kabuto attacks with the second Ashigaru Raptor. Yoku takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Yoku): -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core is added from the void onto it. Then, he summons ChickenKnight. -Yoku attacks with all three of his spirits. Kabuto takes a life from each. Two lives remain. Turn 4 (Kabuto): -Kabuto summons Musharex. -Taking core from Ashigaru Raptor to ensure the cost, Kabuto plays the magic, Flame Tempest. This destroys all spirits with 3000 BP or less, meaning all of Yoku's spirits. -Kabuto attacks with Musharex. Yoku takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 5 (Yoku): -Yoku summons The FourthKnight Chevalier at LV2. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core is added from the void onto it. Turn 6 (Kabuto): -Kabuto summons The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried. -Kabuto attacks with The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried. Yoku blocks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. The FourthKnight Chevalier is destroyed. Turn 7 (Yoku): -Yoku summons The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix at LV2. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. With its effect when attacking, it gains 5000 BP. Then, with its other effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Yoku's life. Then, with its effect when Sealed, Soar, Kabuto can block with his exhausted spirits. -Kabuto blocks with The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried. The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried is destroyed. Then, with Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Kabuto blocks with Musharex. Musharex is destroyed. With Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Kabuto takes a life. One life remains. With Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Kabuto takes his last life. Winner: Yoku Cards Used Red Ashigaru Raptor Musharex Flame Tempest (Revival) The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried Green The FourthKnight Chevalier ChickenKnight The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Villager- Shōhei Ogawa *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard- Yasuhiro Tanabe *Episode Director- Shunsuke Machitani *Animation Director- Yoshihiro Yoshioka, Yoshihiro Maeda, Hiroto Kato Category:Episodes: Double Drive